


Traitor

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [13]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Before Crisis, Cause Rufus tries to kill his father yo, Gen, Traitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You deliver news on the plate dropping to Rufus.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Traitor

You gently rasped against the steel door to the Turk’s secret base. A pile of documents was secured in your free arm against your chest. You glanced behind your shoulder a final time to make sure no one was following you.

“The mayor,” you heard a smooth voice say through the metal barrier.

“Is the best!” you exclaimed in a voice that said you were trying to be enthusiastic but were rather sick of saying this phrase whenever you had to run errands.

The metal door opened and you stepped into the significantly dimmer space. It took a moment or two before your eyes adjusted. Glancing over, you first saw white fabric hanging off of the man. Then, your eyes met his blue ones.

“There have been some complications,” you stated and handed the files over to the supposedly promoted vice president. “Shin-Ra dropped a plate on Sector 7 and is blaming Avalanche. The people are blaming them and are believing that Wutai is funding them. People are rallying behind your father.”

“We can’t have that, can we?” Rufus spoke calmly while glancing through the reports. “And are people still reporting sightings of a man in black with a long sword?”

“Yes, sir.”

“So he really is still alive?” Rufus muttered to himself. He motioned for you to follow and began walking down the winding walls towards his office. “Have the Turks been able to track him down?”

“They believe they’ve been able to leave messages with him. They’re luring him with Jenova. There’s a matter of security around it, but I don’t think that’ll be an issue. He’ll be able to kill your father. This attempt won’t fail.”

“We can’t make the same mistake again. If he survives another assassination attempt, the directors may start to snoop around and trace it back to me. There’s only so much that the Turks can do.”

“If I may, sir, what are you going to do about Avalanche once you secure your place as president in Shin-Ra?” you questioned. Your eyes glanced towards Dark Star who had just trotted into the office to be with his master.

“You mean what will I do about you?” Rufus’s steely gaze met yours. You gulped down your fear and meekly nodded your head.

“Relax, I’m not that heartless.” He wasn’t, he lied and spared all of the Turks from execution. But that doesn’t mean he’d show that same generosity towards an Avalanche operative. “If I were to have you turned in. I’d have to turn in Midgar’s mayor and all of his underlings. I think having Avalanche around would be beneficial for my long-term goals.”

“And when those goals are met?”

“We’ll see what destiny has in store for us. The question is, what will you do once I am president? Surely you don’t want to be aiding Shin-Ra in its mako production.”

“I…” You looked down and clenched your fists.

“You best decide soon. Reno and Rude will be here to pick me up this evening to take me to Midgar. If you decide to stay, you will be coming with us. If you don’t decide to stay, you will have to leave.”

“Right.” You took a deep breath to calm your frayed nerves. “I understand.”

Rufus laid a hand on Dark Star. “For the record, I do hope you decide to stay.”


End file.
